Nikolas Baldomar
Nikolas Baldomar (ニコラス バルドマー, Nikorasu Barudomā) is an aspiring magic knight of the Clover Kingdom. Born as an only child to a single mother from the Forsaken Region, Nikolas has been forced to endure a life of hardship from the moment he was born, forging the strong-willed nature he’s known for today. After awakening to an above-average amount of magic, Nikolas has single-mindedly set his sights on the prestigious Magic Knights, seeing it as a route to escape his current lifestyle due to its high pay and recognition. Contrary to his relatively cool-headed nature, Nikolas utilises Explosion Magic which boasts quite the offensive firepower. Appearance Measuring at around 6 feet. 3 inches, Nikolas is quite noticeable figure, especially amongst his age group and other peasants who fail to reach such heights due to malnutrition. Due to his goal of becoming a Magic Knight and the recoil caused by his magic, Nikolas constantly trains his body in his spare time. The results are evident in his muscular frame, with his upper body visibly more toned than his lower half as a result from his pushup-intensive exercise regime. Inherited from his mother, Nikolas’s most notable feature is his crimson eyes, however, they come in a package along with his predominant eye bags which consistently portray him to be exhausted, the look not helped by his often dull and blank facial expressions. His hair can be described as ungroomed at best, letting his hair grow well past an acceptable length for someone that doesn’t at least brush it, his bangs hanging by his chin. He is most often dressed in a high-collar, sleeveless black jacket that brings attention to his well developed arms. The jacket features two-way open ended zip that he almost never closes completely, flashing both a small portion of his chest and lower abdomen on both ends. He matches the jacket with a slightly slim-fitting pair of trousers of the same colour and small-heeled boots, also following the dark colour scheme. On occasion, he opts to wear a red bandana outlined by flames, however there seems to be no meaning behind this. Personality There are a few traits that come to mind when thinking about Nikolas’s personality but for the most part, his diligence is often what shines through. Growing up in the Forsaken region, nothing ever came easy to him, always having to work for what he wanted. This upbringing promoted a strong-willed and hard-working nature within him which now allows him to practically take on any task once he sets his mind to it. However, it does not come without a cost as he frequently overworks himself, obviously not knowing the meaning of the word “restraint”. His perseverance to a certain task can even come across as stubborn sometimes, refusing to throw in the towel when conceding would actually be more beneficial for him. Additionally, being an only child, Nikolas grew up caring only for his own needs. Resultantly, Nikolas is now rather self-centred, thinking only about his own situation even in times where a collective effort is needed. This also causes him to be quite the loner, as his introverted nature naturally pushes and distances himself from people, and is quite often mistaken as egotistic instead. On the other hand, this self-centredness allows Nikolas to be a free-thinker, acting on his own morals and views instead of his actions being influenced by somebody or something else. It can be argued that Nikolas more efficiently as a one-man unit than in a team due to his independence, especially seeing that Nikolas has never been the type of person to willingly follow someone else’s instructions without complaint (or at least thinking it over). Biography Being a single mother in any society is a gruelling and exhausting task, but being one in the Forsaken Region is a match made in hell. Unfortunately, that is the hellish combination that Nikolas was born into. Barely able to provide for herself, Nikolas was essentially forced to provide for both himself and his mother if he wanted a roof to sleep under at night. From dusk till dawn, Nikolas would forage for scraps of food, herbs and water just to make a living, and even then, it wasn’t enough at times. Intent on not resorting to crime as that could make his situation worse, Nikolas began to perform various tasks and chores for people willing to pay, with no care of what he was paid in, as long as it held some value. Naturally, as he got older, he began to progress onto more difficult jobs, and with the awakening of his magic, his life of providing for both him and his mum became easier to an extent, now being able to dedicate time to himself. Now with his goal set on the Magic Knights, he hopes he can finally escape from his hellish background that fate set for him. Battle Prowess Magic Explosion Magic: *'Trap Magic': **'Landmine': Abilities Self-Defense: High Mana Reserves: Equipment Grimoire: Trivia Category:Mages